


La princesa de papá

by OoYUKINIIoO



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Incest, M/M, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoYUKINIIoO/pseuds/OoYUKINIIoO
Summary: AU. Tom es huérfano, Ryan un policía y ahora su nuevo padre. Ryan suele ser sobre protector y un tanto controlador, pero su relación funciona bien, hasta que su padre le encuentra desnudo con otro hombre en casa.





	1. Chapter 1

∞ **Título** : " La princesa de papá "

∞  **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞  **Género** : Hurt/Confort, Slice of life

∞ **Rating** T

∞  **N/A S** piderman ni Deadpool me pertenecen, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Stan Lee y MARVEL.

∞  **Resumen:** AU. Tom es huérfano, Ryan un policía y ahora su nuevo padre. Ryan suele ser sobre protector y un tanto controlador, pero su relación funciona bien, hasta que su padre le encuentra desnudo con otro hombre en casa.

∞  **Dedicado a:** **Erin Peña del grupo “Itsy Bitsy Spideypool” que muere por saber que pasara en Daddy Issues.**

**:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

**Parte 1. Parental control.**

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

 

 

Tom es el primero en despertar, cuando la oscuridad ha invadido la habitación y su cuerpo se siente pesado y pegajoso, parpadea un par de veces, porque se ha quitado las lentillas antes de darse un baño rápido justo cuando a Tian se le ha ocurrido visitarle de improviso con la excusa – porque Tom sabe que es eso – sobre el préstamo de sus notas de matemáticas terminase con una mamada a mitad del vestíbulo del apartamento. Una cosa había llevado rápidamente a otra, era lo que Tom podía decirse para consolarse con el hecho de que no habían sido capaces de detenerse hasta que Tian le enterró la polla, empotrándolo contra la pared de su habitación y el condón en su interior se expandió de semen.

Da un suspiro, porque meterse con uno de sus amigos parece la peor cosa que ha hecho hasta la fecha, y esta contado su primera incursión al “Sodoma”, el bar gay de la séptima junto a Haz, y eso es era un récord de malas decisiones, alcohol y nicotina que no quería volver a repetir.

Toma su celular, que parece la única cosa intacta entre las sábanas revuelta y la ropa desperdigada en el suelo, Tom sabe que ha tirado la cajita musical y unas cuantas cosas más al chocar contra el tocador, se cubre los ojos con una mano, cuando se sienta para tener una mejor perspectiva de la desastrosa habitación y su culo se contraen, con la conocida sensación de haber sido abusado por largo tiempo.

El brillo de su teléfono al momento e desbloquear le deja ciego por un momento y no puede evitar sisear, son las seis menos cuarto y su padre no tardará en llegar.

—Tian —. Llama, sacudiendo del hombro al chico que se revuelve —. ¡Tian! —. Grita esta vez, inclinándose hacia el oído del rubio, quien tiene un espasmo ante el repentino sonido.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —. Dice con la voz pastosa. Girando su cabeza hacia donde Tom esta —. ¿Qué diablos Tommy? No necesitabas gritar —. Tian se queja, sobándose el oído como si así pudiera desaparecer el zumbido dentro de su tímpano.

—Tienes que irte ya, mi papá está a punto de llegar y créeme, no quieres que nos encuentre así —. Tom dice, señalándolos a ambos, con marcas en la piel y una mordida perdida sobre su hombro que ahora empieza a arder.

—Tu padre sabe perfectamente que eres gay, no se va a sorprender por comprobar que efectivamente tienes un gusto particular por las pollas.

—Tian, por favor, solo mueve tu culo fuera de la cama, hay que cambiarnos. No tienes ni idea de lo aterrador que puede ser papá algunas veces y si se entera que folle aquí, mientras él no estaba va a castigarme como hasta que entre a la universidad, y créeme me gusta salir como para convertirme en Rapulzel.

—Tu padre no va a ser eso. Te adora como si tuvieras cinco años —. Tian se sienta, porque Tom se ha puesto casi encima de él, clavándole el codo en el costado y con sus cejas arqueadas, parece tan pequeños. Sus ojos de bambi temblando en la oscuridad.

—Bueno, pues te acabas de follar a su nene de cinco años, así que imagínate cómo es que va a reaccionar.

—Mierda —. Masculla Tian.

—Exacto, mierda.

Tom gira tan rápido el cuello que está seguro ha escuchado un crack de sus vertebras, pero eso no importa cuando su padre está ahí, recargado en el marco de la puerta, sus brazos cruzados y su mirada fija sobre la cama. Tom no ha cerrado la puerta demasiado ocupado en sacarle la camiseta a Tian como para poner llave dentro de una casa vacía.

—Tienes 5 minutos para tener tu trasero fuera de esta casa Tian —. Ryan lo dice calmadamente, dejando caer sus brazos a un costado —. Comenzare hacer la cena —. Avisa, y Tom sabe que es para él — Te invitaría Tian, pero tu entiendes, este es un tiempo entre padre e hijo.

—Por supuesto señor —. Tian titubea, con el rostro rojo mientras Tom oculta el suyo entre sus manos.

Tres minutos después, Tian esta enfundado en su pantalón y su camisa arrugada se desliza fácilmente por su cabeza. Tom se ha puesto un short deportivo y una camiseta que le cubra la mordida del hombro, porque ya es suficientemente bochornoso ser atrapado por su padre compartiendo la cama con otro chico para además lidiar con las marcas del sexo rápido y brusco que ha tenido.

—Supongo que te veré mañana en la escuela —. Dice Tian bajito, tanto que es más que un murmullo. Ambos están en la puerta de la entrada y Tom solo asiente porque sabe que su padre le está viendo desde la mesa del comedor —. Buenas noches señor Reynolds —. Habla más alto esta vez, sacudiendo su mano. Tom solo le empuja para que se apresure —. Lo siento Tommy.

Y hay tanta sinceridad en la voz de Tian que, a Tom, le tiembla un poco la determinación, después de todo tendrá que lidiar con haberse acostado con su amigo mañana. Mientras ambos intentan de que su relación no se torne rara.

—No importa. Papá solo me regañara un poco, supongo.

Tian asiente, aunque no le cree, porque seguramente volverá a salir con Tom cuando aplique para el MIT dentro de dos años.

Tom pone los seguros de rigor en la puerta, dando por terminado el día a poco menos de la siete y con la sensación de tener aun débiles las piernas. Camina directo hacia el comedor, huele a pasta, pero tiene un nudo en el estómago, mezcla de vergüenza y fastidio. Porque no era así como quería que ocurrieran las cosas. No debió de haber cedido tan rápido, debió de haber llevado las cosas mucho más despacio, lentas caricias que prolongaran el encuentro con Tian, que hieran que papá no solo le encontrara desnudo y recién despierto sino con su agujero siendo llenado por la polla de Tian.

Se sienta con cuidado, porque la saliva en realidad no es un lubricante recomendable, pero Tian se esforzó tanto en lamerle ahí abajo, que interrumpirlo en su acción le había parecido grosero y un desperdicio.

—Así que, está saliendo con el chico Scott —. Ryan dice, enredando el espagueti en su tenedor. Tom da un respingo.

—¿Qué? No. Dios, claro que no. Solo amigos papá.

—Entonces, ¿Tu follas con tus amigos? —. Ryan hace una mueca como si las palabras costaran salirle de la garganta, Tom se encoge sobre su asiento porque eso no es así.

—No, no follo con mis amigos. Esto ha sido algo que se salió de contexto, supongo —. Tom miente, porque hoy papá iba a llegar temprano, y en verdad ha sido un tonto en dejarse llevar por las prisas de Tian en lugar de tomar el control de la situación. Ryan asiente rígido, y Tom sabe que está enojado, la vena en su frente le delata. Aun así, lleva una gran cantidad de pasta a su boca, porque se siente frustrado e incómodo a partes iguales por un plan fallido que debería de tenerlo ahora tendido sobre la mesa, pantalones abajo y la polla de su padre embistiendo contra él.

Pero eso es solo una más de sus fantasías dentro del reportorio especial que tienen en su cabeza.

Hay otra sobre su padre dándole nalgadas, mientras él está echado sobre su regazo, pero sabe que eso no va a pasar, porque Ryan esta en contra de la disciplina con golpes y porque en realidad eso es más un fetiche de recompensa y castigo para Tom que ha tenido que suprimir en favor de reservarlo para su padre, por mucho que quiera intentarlo con alguien más.

Ryan no le mira ninguna vez durante su conversación y Tom teme haber roto algo en su relación padre- hijo, que debería ser ilegal si todos supieran las ganas que tiene de ponerse de rodillas y beber la leche de su padre como un bebé glotón. Tom se remueve en la silla, porque su cuerpo no está satisfecho, por mucho que Tian haya usado tres condones y le haya besado de la cabeza hasta los pies.

—Debo volver al trabajo después de comer —. Anuncia Ryan, bebiendo un poco de su copa de vino. Porque necesitaba alcohol en su sistema para no cometer asesinato en las inmediaciones de su propia casa. Tom hace un ruidito de aceptación que se escucha mucho más a una resignación.

Ryan tiene un trabajo dentro de la comisaria del pueblo que a veces le exige horas extra en rodas por las calles. Esas mismas rondas que hicieron que encontraran a Tom, 8 años de edad, zapatos rotos y la tripita pegada a las costillas. Fue amor a primera vista, es lo que le dice siempre, cuando decidió que ese niño necesitaba toda la ayuda posible y él quiso dársela sin tener nada más a cambio que la supervivencia del infante.

Ryan tardaría un mes entero en que el estado fallara a su favor para que Tom no fuera a un hogar de huérfanos y el fungiera como su tutor legal. La palabra “papá” vendría un caluroso día de agosto, cuando Tom corriera asustado lejos de los juegos del parque ante un Pitbull que se había escapado de su dueño.

Fue puro instinto, a veces piensa, haber reaccionado a la voz de Tom quebrada, y tomarlo entre sus brazos, tacleando al perro, una mano sobre la cabeza del canino que gruñía sin parar y la otra sobre la de Tom.

“Te tengo cariño, te tengo”

Y comenzara a susurrar palabras de consuelo a los lagrimones en los que el niño se deshacía. Era increíble verlo ahora, apenas más alto que las chicas de su clase, con el cabello castaño desordenado y sus enromes ojos plagados de gruesas pestañas. Tom ahora era un adolescente. Un adolescente con las hormonas despiertas, los pezones duros presionándose contra su playera y un enorme trasero ante la insistencia de ir a clases de gimnasia acrobática que costaban el cuarto de sueldo que Ryan ganaba pero que se sentían más como una inversión, cuando le veía competir y su sonrisa era una cosa brillante que le calentaba el corazón.

Y ahora ese niño, su niño, parecía acostumbrado a tener un hombre en su cama. Ryan sintió de nuevo su cuerpo hirviente ante la sola imagen de Tom desnudo junto a alguien más. Por eso tenía que salir, alejarse de su hijo y enfriar la cabeza, para no tumbarlo contra el suelo y abrirle de piernas, solo para revisar si Tian Scott había dejado su presencia liquida dentro del cuerpo de Tom.

—Papá —, Tom llama, cuando siente que han pasado demasiado tiempo en silencio. Ryan levanta su rostro de su plato y le enfoca con dificultad —, papá, ¿papá estas bien? —. Tom se inclina, su voz más suave y su ceño fruncido. Ryan asiente rápidamente, y su hijo solo aprieta los labios —. ¿Estás seguro? Te ves un poco rojo. ¿No habrás pillado el resfriado del Sheriff Chris?

Ryan niega, porque la mitad de la comisaria estornuda un promedio de tres veces por minuto y su jefe inmediato ahora mismo ha tenido que pedirse el día libre, ante el escándalo de Robert, el dueño del taller de la quinta avenida y su novio, que se ha cansado de proveerle de anti gripales y Kleenex durante la semana.

Tom que le lleva el almuerzo ha sido testigo del despliegue de vocabulario que Robert, enfrentándose a un terco Sheriff puede usar.

“Robert puede ser un poco temperamental”

Ha dicho su hijo, una sonrisa escondida tras sus deditos y con el conocimiento brindado de trabajar medio tiempo con Downey. Ryan solo pudo asentir cuando Chris se vio dejando caer sus brazos derrotado y firmando su salida antes de tiempo.

—Toma un antigripal antes de irte solo por si acaso —. Tom dice, poniendo una mano sobre la frente de su padre. Su piel fría sintiéndose agradable contra la tibia de Ryan —. Creo que tienes un poco de temperatura —. Le susurra, inclinado y con los ojos estrechos. Ryan alza su rostro y se encuentra con la curvatura de su cuello y el ancho de la camiseta formando un vacío, dejando ver las clavículas y el inicio de su pecho. Traga pesadamente —. Iré por el termómetro —. Avisa, retirando su mano, pero no puede girar porque su padre le ha sujetado firmemente de la cintura —. ¿Papá?

—Sé que no soy tu padre real —. Comienza Ryan, su voz ronca, su frente presionándose ahora contra el vientre de Tom, quien tiembla —. Y nunca he esperado realmente que me reconocieras como si lo fuera, te adopte demasiado joven y he hecho mi mayor esfuerzo por darte todo, un hogar, comida, educación.

Tom siente que se le hunde el corazón, porque de todos los escenarios que pudieron habérsele ocurrido tras haberse acostado con Tian, este le hace querer llorar. Ryan siempre ha sido más que una figura paterna, es su héroe, aquel hombre que le rescato de la soledad y el hambre, que lucho contra las leyes de adopción uni parental y gano. Ryan no solo es el proveedor de un lugar seguro y la ropa que viste, Ryan es todo y Tom quiere decírselo de verdad que quiere, pero siente que la garganta se le cierra y lo único que puede hacer es rodear el cuello de su padre con ambos brazos, haciendo que hunda el rostro aún más sobre su pecho y pancita. A Tom también le gustaría poder proteger de la misma forma a Ryan.

—Papá —. Murmura, tratado de inclinarse, pero Ryan sigue sin permitírselo, sus gruesas manos apoyadas sobre los huesos de su cadera y su calor corporal envolviéndole. No quiere pensar en eso, en el aroma a cigarrillo y sudor de su padre, en sus enormes y callosas manos, en su aliento tibio contra su vientre y la sensación de ser tan pequeño y querer ser envuelto por el gran cuerpo de él contra cualquier superficie.

—Te he enseñado tantas cosas a lo largo de estos años, y tú me has enseñado otras pocas. Hemos sido siempre tu y yo —. Ryan dice, su tono de voz grave colándose por los tímpanos de Tom —. Te he dado todo lo que está mi alcance para serte feliz, para que no sientas que necesitas algo mas —. Ryan se separa solo un poco, alzando el rostro. La posición en la que están hace a Tom más alto y por primera vez, Ryan puede ver más allá de sus ojos de bambi y de su amor filial compartido a pesar de no llevar la misma sangre. Puede ver a Tom, mirada acuosa y labios rojos —. Así que por favor dime ¿Qué te hizo creer que yo no podría proveerte de esto también?

Ryan desliza sus manos por la cadera hasta las nalgas de Tom y las estruja entre sus dedos, Tom da un respingo, un gimoteo lastimero y sorprendido. Esto está mal. _Esto está muy mal._ Pero no se aparta, le sostiene a su padre la mirada. Su mano abandonando su cuello y acunándole la mejilla, siempre ha pensado que Ryan es guapo, con su 1.80 de altura y su mandíbula cuadrara, la sombra de una barba siempre a primera hora de la mañana y los bíceps marcándose por las mangas de su uniforme. Tom está seguro que si él quisiera, si lo insinuara a penas, su padre le elevaría del suelo con pasmosa facilidad, su pecho ronronea ante el solo pensamiento, ese de ser empotrado contra la pared, sus cuerpos presionando, se muerde el labio, la mano de Ryan empujándole desde atrás, obligándole a inclinarse y él abre la boca mucho antes de que sus labios se encuentren.

Y joder

Por fin.

Y no importa si esto se supone que nunca debería pasar. Porque ellos son padre e hijo anqué no estén emparentado más allá que un expediente legal. Que Tom ha tratado a este hombre como su padre durante más de ocho años. Siempre lo ha sabido, que esto no podría durar, que terminaría explotando de alguna u otra manera sin importar el resultado, porque ha presionado su polla contra sus manos durante tantas noches, soñando que eran las de su padre, que meterse entre sus piernas en esa extraña posición, solo para estar más cerca de él, de sus labios y beber su saliva en ese momento, que todo es un sinsentido para Tom.

Abre sus ojos, porque necesita esto, constatar que no se ha quedado dormido en algún punto de la cena y esto es solo uno más de sus sueños húmedos que le obligara a deslizarse al baño para lavar su bóxer en el lavabo, porque el semen escurriéndose de la tela no es algo que quiera su padre mire. Tal vez necesite esto, simplemente verlo así, a solo unos centímetros, a humillarse, a castigarse, ante algo que no sabe si va repetirse. Que nunca tendrá esto con su padre.

Está enfermo, enfermo de un deseo que le caldea el vientre y le presiona la polla contra el short deportivo.

—Qué te hace pensar Thomas — murmura entre sus labios —. Que voy a permitir a otros hombres tomar tan fácilmente esta parte de ti. Que te enseñe como es que debes prepárate para recibir alguien, en que tan profundo puedes tomar a alguien con tu boca, dime Tom, ¿Qué te hizo pensar siquiera que yo le daría la oportunidad a alguien más de llevarte lejos de mí?

Tom siente sus parpados caer, no solo ante la declaración inesperada, si no a la gran mano de su padre tomándole firmemente de la mandíbula, su pulgar delineándole los labios, que se abren automáticos, su lengua envolviendo el digito, y su gimoteo de “Por favor” que hace nacer una sonrisa en Ryan.

—¿Quieres que te toque Tom? —. Ryan pegunta, abriendo más sus piernas, sintiendo de pronto cuan incomoda es la silla, y poniéndose de pie para estar a una mayor altura. Tom le observa callado, expectante, da unos pasos hacia atrás para permitirle mayor fluidez y Ryan da una patada hacia atrás, alejando la silla —. ¿Dónde quieres que lo haga Tom, aquí? —. Ryan presiona su pulgar dentro de la boca de Tom, que asiente despacio. Retira su mano y presiona sus labios contra los de él. Su lengua abriéndose paso al interior, lamiéndole las mejillas, los dientes y el paladar. Enredándose con pasmosa facilidad con la lengua de Tom, Tom que gime dolorosamente e intenta presionarse mas contra su cuerpo —.¿Qué tal aquí, quieres que te toque justo aquí? —. Ryan baja por el cuello de Tom, sus dientes rapando con suavidad la piel.

—Sí, si, por favor — y respira hondo, cuando los labios succionan en fuerza, empuja su cadera contra la de Ryan, porque siente tanto, que tiene miedo, miedo que de pronto él se aparte. Los dientes de Ryan se presionan y entonces Tom gira, como no lo hizo ante la mordida de Tian, sus manos abrazando la espalda de su padre, estrujando la camisa del trabajo que no ha llegado a quitarse, el tintineo de la placa con su nombre y la sensación de la Glock colgando del cinturón de su pantalón hace que Tom piense que esto es como todas sus fantasías en una sola. Su polla totalmente erecta y húmeda presionándose contra su vientre y su necesidad multiplicándose como nunca antes había pasado. La ansiedad le pica la piel, y quiere mas —. Papá —. Solloza cuando Ryan se ha detenido a lamer la marca de los dientes sobre su piel —. Por favor papá. Papi.

El cuerpo entero de Ryan se estremece, sus manos bajando rápidamente hasta el culo de Tom y alzándolo. Las piernas de Tome vuelven las caderas del alto hombre y se abraza fuertemente contra él.

—Shhhh —. Ryan dice ante el gimoteo de Tom —. Todo está bien, ahora papá va encargarse de ti dulzura. Todo estará bien baby boy.

…

…

…

Ryan no es gentil con ninguno de sus movimientos, y Tom de verdad no espera encontrar suavidad en las grandes manos de su padre presionándose contra su cuerpo. Todo el mundo tiene una idea equivocada del ayudante del sheriff, ese hombre de cabello rubio con corte militar y profundo ojos azules, que hace malos chistes mientras roba las donas de Chris y que ha noqueado a ladrones con un solo gancho al hígado.

Nadie sabe de la oscuridad que se esconde bajo el uniforme de policía, de los sonidos que su padre hace durante las noches aliviándose a sí mismo. O del chapoteo del agua cuando se obliga tomar una ducha fría en las mañanas, con demasiado poco tiempo como para atenderse por sí solo y además tener listo el desayuno antes de irse a trabajar.

Y Tom se siente plenamente orgulloso de ello. De ver esos puntos a quien nadie más Ryan mostraría y que ahora están a pelma vista, las cicatrices de su espalda de peleas callejeras de la juventud y una de una bala por debajo de su axila durante su época en la milicia. Tom sabe la historia de cada una de ellas, de lo que sucedió después, de las pesadillas que a veces aquejan a su padre. Y él ha estado ahí para cada una de ellas. Para compartir la cama en los malos días o simplemente tener una guerra de almohadas.

“Nadie entendería” piensa, alzando las caderas para que su padre deslice el short fuera, no se ha puesto ropa interior y Ryan hace un sonido de satisfacción ante el descubrimiento “Piensan que soy demasiado joven para saber” continua, sus manos desliándose por el tórax de su padre “ellos son los que saben una mierda”

Ha sido doloroso esperar por tanto tiempo, por ir perdiendo la posibilidad de ver los tramos de piel de Ryan sin que eso tuviera una connotación extraña. Pero ha valido totalmente la pena, cuando la camisa del uniforme de su padre por fin se desliza de sus brazos y el primer botón del pantalón cede. El cinturón con su arma descansa en la mesita de noche y ahora Tom se eleva sobre sus codos solo para tener un vistazo del vello sobresaliendo por encima de la cinturilla del pantalón. Su saliva espesa en su boca y el ceño fruncido de su padre al descubrirle un chupetón en el muslo.

Ryan se ha contenido desde que Tom tuvo la edad suficiente para saber cómo es que los bebés llegan al mundo y los baños compartidos en la bañera se volvieron vergonzosos. Y ha sido paciente, para poder probar aquello que se esconde entre las piernas de Tom. Así que llegar a casa y encontrarlo compartiendo las sabanas con un chico que apenas ha cumplido la mayoría de edad, en una habitación que huele a semen y sudor ha terminado por superarle el límite.

Como si Tom desde su propia cama no estuviese mirándole como si rogara por ser tocado por él.

Tian es solo un sustito, es lo que su mente le dice, cuando Tom abre más sus piernas para que él pueda acomodarse entre ellas.

Porque ahora están en la habitación de su padre que huele a shampoo de hierbas y tabaco. Y Tom realmente no puede concentrarse en nada más que los labios de Ryan besándole.

—Sabes tan dulce, baby boy —. Dice Ryan, levantándole la camiseta y dejando por una vez ese maldito chupetón de su muslo.

Tom se revuelve sobre la cama para que la playera pase por encima de su cabeza y al fin quedarse desnudo. Esta temblando no solo por lo que va a pasar sino por la voz de su padre usando de nuevo esa singular forma de llamarle que había desaparecido durante su infancia. Papá siempre le ha dicho baby boy, y sin embargo ahora suena tan diferente, le hace crecer la esperanza y acelerarle el corazón.

—Tan dulce —. Vulva a susurrar Ryan, su boca bajando por su cuello y deteniéndose sobre uno de sus pezones, lo lame una, dos, tres veces, antes de tomarlo con su diente y jalarlo hacia arriba. Tom gime, ojos cerrados y manos sobre las sabanas.

Sus manos acarician los costados de Tom, y su boca continua su camino hasta dejar un beso perdido sobre su ombligo.

—Por favor, por favor, papá — Tom dice roncamente, sintiendo que puede venirse solo con la mejilla de su padre presionados contra su polla.  Se estremece ante la poca barba que ha salido y grita cuando los labios le toman de un solo bocado. Es caliente, húmedo y él está llorando, porque su padre está ahí, entre sus piernas, chupándole, lamiéndole, recorriéndole desde la base hasta la punta, sus dedos envolviéndose alrededor de sus bolas, y tira, jala, sus testículos hacia una dirección y su polla hacia otra.

Tom solo puede ver estrellas tras sus aparados, su cuerpo entero derritiéndose, sus músculos del vientre tensos y el sonido de la succión introduciéndose sin compasión por sus oídos. Papá chupa y chupa, y Tom llora como un gatito perdido.

—Vamos cariño, dale a papá un poco de leche

Y Tom gime, cuando la punta de su pene toca el principio de la garganta de su padre. Porque no es posible, joder. No. Lo. Es.

Pero entonces todo es solo calor, y chillidos y el siente la tensión en sus bolas, su polla expandiéndose y los chorros de semen inundan la boca de su padre. Se está corriendo, se está corriendo en la garganta de papá, que lo bebe con facilidad.

—Oh por dios, oh por dios. Papi, papi —. Y Tom llama como si estuviese muriendo a base de borbotones y lengua alrededor de su glande. Su espalda esta arqueada, en una curvatura que hace que encoja los dedos de sus pies y el sudor le resbale por la frente.

Su padre se separa, el sonido claro de seguir tragando, este húmedo y sucio. Sus ojos dilatados y su mandíbula tensa, se pasa la lengua por los labios y a Tom nunca le ha parecido tan hermoso como en ese momento.

—Todo en ti es dulce baby boy —. concluye Ryan satisfactoriamente, tomándole por las piernas repentinamente. Tom hace un sonido ahogado, cuando esta con las rodillas encajadas sobre los hombros de su padre y su entrada a solo centímetros de su rostro. Ryan saca su lengua y presionan contra su ano, y Tom siente que va morirse ahí mismo, con su padre chupando alrededor de su hinchada entrada y sus manos sosteniéndole el culo al aire.

—Joder —. Suspira Tom, porque en realidad que más puede hacer, con sus ojos fijos en la cabeza de su padre enterrada entre sus piernas.

La barba le raspa, pero puede sentirlo, la húmeda de la saliva entrar en él por la insistente lengua de Ryan presionándose contra su ano, abriéndole despacio, tomándose su tiempo, llevando sus dedos para expandirle. Y Tom gimotea, por estar siendo preparado no solo con tanto esmero sino con ese toque de seguridad que solo Ryan puede brindarle.

Tom pierde a la capacidad de sentir el tiempo con normalidad, cuando esta todo húmedo y dilatado. Dedos y lengua explorando su interior, sus paredes contrayéndose ante cada acceso nuevo, su erección vuelve, más dolorosa que la primera, espiamos pequeños contra su vientre, Ryan le empuja sobre al borde del orgasmo y le regresa cruelmente.

Cuando Tom siente que puede correrse solo así, con la boca de su padre bebiendo de su culo. Ryan se separa y todo es un movimiento rápido, el cayendo laxo sobre el colchón y el sonido del cierre del pantalón bajando. Ryan gatea sobre él, montándose por encima de su pecho, sus rodillas flexionadas sosteniendo su peso para no aplastarle contra al colchón, y Tom no puede evitar la ternura invadirle ante esos gestos, papá siempre cuidándole y anteponiéndole.

Le mira desde primera fila, como es que se saca la polla por la abertura del bóxer y presiona la punta de la misma contra su boquita.

—Lubrícame dulzura —. Murmura Ryan, empujando su pene dentro de la boca de Tom. Tom que no opone resistencia y comienza chupar la cabeza hambriento, succionando lo más profundo que puede, sosteniéndose de sus codos para estar más cerca. Ryan le toma del cabello, deteniéndole de improviso, los ojos de ambos se conectan, Tom con su boca llena y Ryan sonriéndole desde arriba —. Despacio cariño —. Murmura, empujando de apoco la cabeza de Tom para que trague por tramos — Ya tendremos más tiempo para que me tomes tan profundo como quieras.

Tom hace un sonido, no ante la expectativa sino a las palabras que suenan mucho a promesa y le libera al fin la esperanza de que habrá una próxima vez. Que papá también le quiere de esa manera sucia y desordenada, que no se volverán a contener.

Tom lo imagina, sus ojos cerrados y su lengua lamiendo la polla de su padre, como es que sería ser usado, de su padre sosteniéndole firmemente del cabello mientras le embiste y le folla la garganta, complaciéndose solo con la boca de Tom.

Y comienza chupar más rápido, como si el solo esperar esa próxima vez ya comenzara dolerle en la piel. Ryan se estremece ante el cambio de ritmo, sus grandes manos metidas entre el cabello de Tom, y sale. Tom hace un puchero ante la pérdida, saliva y pre semen resbalándole desde el mentón y dejando un camino por su pecho.

—Eres tan lindo —. Dice Ryan, acariciándole lentamente —. Lo has hecho muy bien dulzura —. Halaga como si hubiese superado las creencias que tenía sobre él y cuanto es que podría tomar con su boca —. Tan dulce y perfecto — continua, inclinándose para besarle la frente y Tom cierra los ojos, con su pecho cálido siendo abandonado por el cuerpo de su padre.

Su padre que se acomoda a su lado y le sonríe desafiante.

—Papá, papá por favor, yo ya no aguanto —. Tom suplica, rodando sobre su costado, una mano de Ryan le retiene en su sitio —. Papá —. Dice con su voz quebrada sin intentar liberarse ni luchar.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas cariño? —. Ryan pone más fuerza a la mano que sostiene el costado de Tom contra la cama —. Dime lo que necesitas y papá te lo dará.

—Por favor papá, follame.

Ryan asiente despacio. Y le empuja de nuevo, para que ruede y caiga sobre su espalda, le toma de las piernas para jalarlo hacia donde él esta y Tom las abre en automático para que retomen su posición inicial. Ryan lleva tres de sus dedos hasta la entrada, metiéndolos sin vacilación, los curvas ante la cara de sorpresa de Tom y le roza justo ahí, en ese punto que a veces Tom se le olvida que existe, porque regularmente sus amantes no le encuentran y Tom se conforma con que se la jalen mientras usan su trasero. Pero papá es distinto, siempre lo es, encuentra cosas en Tom que ni siquiera él sabía que estaban ahí y la eleva, las exalta con lindas palabras y  hace sentir más especial a Tom de lo que a veces un padre común debería, pero ellos no son así, son diferentes, se aman. Y mientras Tom siente que la garganta le raspa por su grito ante el abuso de su entrada, Ryan le observa cariñoso, como esa pequeña cosa que le compone a la vida y sin la cual se moriría.

—Papá —. Llama Tom, elevando un brazo, Ryan lo encuentra a medio camino y entrelaza su mano con la de él.

—Tranquilo cariño, tranquilo, te tengo —. Ryan saca sus dedos, su voz en un arrullo que hace que Tom se relaje. Ryan sujeta su polla, su cabeza presionando contra el agujero rosado e inflamado de Tom y comienza. Se empuja adentro, su mirada fija sobre el rostro de Tom atento ante algún signo de dolor. Pero no encuentra nada más que lagrimas naciendo desde sus hermosos ojos chocolate, lágrimas de placer que le mantienen la boca abierta y aprieta más la mano que aun sostiene. Con sus muslos temblorosos y su respiración agitándose a mediada que le toma lentamente. Ryan suspira, cuando sus testículos se encuentran contra las nalgas calientes de su bebé. Piernas flexionadas y rodillas firmes contra el colchón. Hace una oscilación, saliendo y volviendo a entrar. La primera embestida de muchas más.

Tom grita, no se ha acostumbrado a la forma de papá todavía, cuando siente como se abre para recibirle de nueva cuenta. Ryan aprieta la mandíbula cuando Tom se contrae completamente a su alrededor, aprisionándole con toda su fuerza.

—Tan jodidamente apretado —. Masculla Ryan, y Tom sabe que lo está haciendo bien cuando el mal vocabulario de su padre sale a relucir frente a él — ¿Te gusta, no es así baby boy? Te gusta tener la polla de papá dentro de ti.

Tom le suelta, para poder elevar ambos brazos y rodearle el cuello, atrayéndolo hacia él, el vientre de papá comienza rozar contra su pequeña polla y Tom le gime en el odio, como la sucia perra como la que se siente, reclamando algo que siempre ha sido suyo, pero de lo que ahora podrá dejar una marca para que todos sepan, que papá no necesita a nadie más que no sea él. Y aprieta de nuevo, sus muslos contrayéndose sobre las caderas de su padre y sus talones empujándole desde la espalda para que vaya más rápido, para que le use tanto como quiera, porque quiere ser la novia de papá y ya no importa que tan mal este ese pensamiento para alguien más.

Ryan no puede esconder su sonrisa, al ya no solo sentir si no ver la necesidad de Tom por él, solo por él.

—¿Vas venirte solo con la polla de papá? — Ryan dice bruscamente, su brazo tras la espalda de Tom y su mano firmante sobre su cuello —. Mírame —. Ordena. Y Tom abre sus ojos, pestañas pesadas y húmedas por las lágrimas y pupilas dilatas, tarda unos segundos en poder enfocar a su padre, pero cuando lo hace, cuando es consciente de su polla restregadnos contra esas abdominales y su agujero siendo plenamente llenado por la gruesa polla de papá, la realidad le golpea de una nueva manera —. Buen chico —. Ryan dice, y eso suena tan sucio, tan incorrecto en ese instante, que Tom siente haber llegado a la meca de las fantasías de los videos porno, y se aprieta alrededor de su padre por última vez antes de que su cuerpo entero se tense y este lloriqueando.

Ryan mira todo el proceso, su polla sacudiéndose en el interior de Tom y su vientre sintiendo el semen caliente de su hijo que esta gimiendo y llorando al mismo tiempo por estar tan lleno. Así que Ryan embiste con más fuerza, como si no fuera suficiente estimulo para Tom estarse corriendo, su entrada se abre y se cierra, comiéndole, succionándole con un hambre que jamás había experimentado.

Le mira con adoración, a su boquita abierta y a sus ojos desenfocados, se eleva un poco solo para ver el ultimo chorro del pequeño pene salir, le mira hasta que la polla se le pone suave contra su vientre y Tom es un cuerpo laxo empapado de fluidos y sudor. Los muslos de Tom tiemblan con mas ímpetu y se relame los labios agitado.

—Córrete dentro de mi papá —. Suplica roto y voraz. Sus dientes asomándose entre sus labios y sus ojos brillando.

La polla de Ryan da un tirón ante esa imagen de su pequeño Tom famélico de más. Se eleva, ambos brazos a los lados de la cabeza de Tom y toma impulso para mantenerse solo sobre sus rodillas, toma su pene con una mano, saliendo solo lo suficiente para que la cabeza siga en el agujero de Tom, y entra así, una dos, tres veces, embistiendo erráticamente mientras se masturba con rapidez, hasta que empuja totalmente hasta el fondo, el interior de Tom ordeñándole, apretándose a su alrededor, exigiendo hasta la última gota de él. Ryan sale una vez más, semen escapándose por los bordes, Ryan usa su polla aun dura para meterlo de nuevo, empujándolo al interior, no dejando que nada se desperdicie. Y follándolo perezosamente ahora que se ha podido venir una vez.

Tom tiene un nuevo espasmo y maldice por lo bajo. Ryan solo se ríe ante la hipersensibilidad de él.

—Voy a enseñarte todo Tom, voy a mostrarte como hacerlo de la manera correcta —. Murmura Ryan, inclinándose por completo sorbe Tom, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo y Tom hace un ruidito de placer, envolviéndole entre sus brazos. Ryan le besa la frente, las mejillas y la boca, va de nuevo por su cuello hasta sus clavículas y Tom hace un sonido ahogado cuando siente una nueva descarga en su interior. Ryan se corre por segunda vez, lento. Porque no ha podido dejar de embestirle, y no tiene ni idea si alguna vez va poder hacerlo, detenerse y alejarse de él — Voy a mostrarte —, continua, la voz ronca y los labios de Tom buscándole ansiosamente —, cuan mío vas a llegar a ser.

…

…

…


	2. #Daddy

∞ **Título** : " La princesa de papá "

∞  **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞  **Género** : Hurt/Confort, Slice of life

∞ **Rating M**

∞  **N/A S** piderman ni Deadpool me pertenecen, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Stan Lee y MARVEL.

∞  **Resumen:** AU. Tom es huérfano, Ryan un policía y ahora su nuevo padre. Ryan suele ser sobre protector y un tanto controlador, pero su relación funciona bien, hasta que su padre le encuentra desnudo con otro hombre en casa.

∞  **Dedicado a:** **Angela, quien me proporciona valioso material siempre.**

**:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

**Parte 2. #Daddy**

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

 

Nadie es enteramente inocente cuando empieza a descubrirse a sí mismo, las erecciones mañaneras manchando las sabanas, y la primera descarga de semen con movimientos torpes de dedos y manos presionando, halando, y el lloriqueo, la desesperación, todo hirviendo en el bajo vientre. Fuego liquido en sus venas y sudor acumulándose en la frente y tras su nuca, su rostro hundido en la almohada, las mejillas rojas y la vergüenza que viene después de la sensación liberadora, todos sus músculos tensos, los dedos de sus pies encogidos y la prueba de algo nuevo y devastador ocurriendo en su cuerpo.

Tom no tarda demasiado en usar la navegación privada dentro del buscador y esperar por las madrugadas a que papá estuviese realmente dormido para comenzar a hacker cada película porno que pudo encontrar.

Así que Tom se vio saltando de categoría en categoría, como cualquier novato de 14 años que se sumerge en la industria del sexo por internet. Anuncios de llamadas calientes abriéndose por al lado izquierda de su computador y el desplegado de videos como un mundo nuevo y desconocido y Tom era el puto Cristóbal Colon conquistando un nuevo continente.

Fueron solo un par de semanas de pasar del porno hetero, chicas demasiado mayores en trajes de colegialas, pechos rebotando al son de las embestidas y cabello siendo halado sin consideración, porque lo que a Tom realmente le había impresionado, no fueron sus grandes muslos, o la manera en la que sus vaginas parecían lubricar con la más absoluta facilidad, sino ellos, los altos hombres que demandaban por mas, que metían sus pollas hasta el fondo y gruñían como lobos depredadores degustando la presa. Así que solo tuvo que sumar dos más dos para migrar rápidamente al porno gay dentro de los servidores norte americanos, antes de mudarse por tiempo indefinido a los latinos, porque malditos fueran si no tenían a los hombres más grandes y duros que él había visto, sus pollas no eran paliadas y sin vello alguno, por el contrario, eran gruesas y bronceadas, alzándose orgullosas en la muralla de vello púbico de colores oscuros que solo las hacían resplandecer.

Dos semanas más tarde, Tom había robado la crema de avellana de Zendaya para poder meterse los dedos por el culo, sin sentir que se estaba partiendo del dolor. El primero sin dudas fue extraño, fue mucho más como explorarse, entender como sus entrañas se contraen al recibir algo para lo que no estaban diseñadas, su entrada contrayéndose contra su nudillo y él respirando lentamente, porque estaba tan apretado que era increíble como en los videos los grandes hombres deslizaban sus pollas en los anos de otros, que solo hacían una mueca al principio, recibiéndoles en una muda exclamación, antes de empezar a lloriquear por más.

Tom comenzó su rutina después de las horas de gimnasia, porque tenía sus músculos más flexibles por el calentamiento previo, poniendo videos amateurs al mínimo volumen y en cuclillas sobre la cama. Labios apretados y pezones erguidos. Flexiona dos de sus dedos en su interior y la nueva sensación se apodera, mucho más vigorosa que su pene corriéndose, porque es su punto dulce haciendo presión contra sus testículos, y todo es maravilloso y caliente, y Tom gime, pensando, atrayendo a alguien, que esa no es su mano, ni sus dedos, que no está solo, que nunca lo ha estado en realidad, que papá llegara y le descubrirá así, abierto y anhelante y se hará cargo, porque papá siempre se hace cargo de cada uno de sus caprichos y le cuida bien.

Las fantasías comienzan mucho antes de que Tom se encuentre con el tag de _Daddy_ dentro de las páginas y él comience a recorrer los videos llenos de hombres mayores con grandes pollas fallándose a sus pequeños niños. Tom quiere eso, que papá le ponga en 4 y le abra, una mano sobre su cuello obligándole a sucumbir, y sus caderas chocando intensamente.

Tom mira blanco tras sus ojos cuando la voz de papá desde el piso de abajo le llama, para anunciar su llegada a casa.

Y es en ese momento, justo ahí, cuando el video va en el minuto 23:09, que Tom sabe a firmado su propia sentencia de muerte.

…

…

…

Tom no tiene muchos recuerdos sobre su primera vez, porque fue algo como mucho experimento, dos sobres de lubricante y la renta de una habitación alejada de la calle en la que vivía. Había tenido que usar una gorra horrible de Haz y una chaqueta de la tienda de todo por $19.99 del viejo Samuel. Así que por ende no había tenido velas, ni flores o sábanas nuevas. Había sido rápido y con besos torpes, porque Tom estaba echando mucho de su amor no correspondido en mantener las piernas abiertas mientras un par de dedos trabajaban en su entrada.

Decir que de igual forma Chris Hemsworth no se había esforzado por ser los más especial posible el momento sería mentir. Había tenido un Crush un poco irreal por el dueño de la mueblería local, un extranjero australiano que había llegado a St Louis antes de que él fuera adoptado por Ryan, y quien había causado una enorme impresión en él, con solo 8 años. Era rubio y Tom creía que Chris tenía músculos en los músculos cada vez que se quitaba la camisa en los días de campo junto al lago y nadaba de orilla a orilla solo por diversión, como si el kilómetro y medio no fuera la gran cosa porque venía de un país rodeado de agua, cocodrilos come hombres, tiburones blancos y arañas tan grandes como un puercoespín.

Tom siempre ha pensado en que, si hubiera una catástrofe mundial o una guerra Zombi, le gustaría estar en el equipo de Chris, sobreviviendo a base de insectos y mirándole quebrar huesos con sus manos desnudas, esa aura salvaje coronándole el alma y acrecentándose cuando se ha dejado crecer su cabello y barba. Así que en realidad no se sorprendió mucho cuando con solo 14 años se vio persiguiéndole con la mirada donde fuera que le encontrara. Dando malas excusas a sus amigos para ir por las tardes a ayudarle en la tienda, e invitándolo a cenar a casa cuando papá tenía turno de noche y no quería pasarla solo.

Chris, el bueno de Chris, dios mitológico nunca negó ninguna de sus peticiones, sintiéndose incluso halagado de que Tom le necesitara tanto. Tom vio entonces esa apertura, la del gran hombre rubio dispuesto a cumplirle sus caprichos, nada nuevo a la vista si se ponía a repasar la forma en la que era tratado por los compañeros de su padre y el sheriff del pueblo, pero cuando Chris le enfocaba a él y solo a él le hacía sentirse más especial que con ninguno otro, claro si se sacaba a Ryan de la ecuación, porque si no, no tendría ni siquiera caso competir con el hombre numero uno de su corazón. Su propio pecado paternal guardado y sellado como caja de pandora.

Tentar a Chris no fue fácil, era una oda a la rectitud y a la moral que casi lo hizo darse por vencido, pero entonces lo encontró, el talón de Aquiles del rubio.

Las lágrimas.

Robert se lo había dicho muchas veces, que tenía esos ojos engañosos de bambi que te hacen claudicar, aunque sepas que todo es una mala idea.

Así que Tom los uso, poniendo en riesgo la relación que tenía con Chris hasta el momento y se confesó, como lo haría un niño de prescolar a su maestra favorita, mejillas rojas y grandes hoyuelos, ojos cristalinos y corazón tambaleándose. Y como no, Chris se negó, porque era solo un niño, porque era ilegal, pero más importante que todo eso, era el hijo de un buen amigo.

Tom chasqueo la lengua internamente, porque no pretendía que Chris le amara y le venerara como si fuera su todo, tan solo quería una escapatoria, por egoísta que fuera, para quitarse ese picor de la piel y el nudo en el estómago cada vez que veía a papá salir de la ducha con solo una toalla en su cuello.

Tom creí que moriría de tanto jalarse la polla en el resguardo de su habitación, con dos dedos metidos hasta el fondo y con su gimoteo que jamás encontraba un alivio verdadero.

Así que presiono, día tras día, ante la más pequeña oportunidad para que Chris cediera.

“Mi primera vez no tiene que ser importante, yo solo quiero a alguien fuerte que me sostenga”

Había dicho contra el argumento de Chris sobre el romanticismo y la cursilería barata que sonaba tan bonita viniendo de su voz.

Así que Chris lo había hecho con cuidado, buscando su placer en todo momento y haciéndole correr primero. Así que en retrospectiva Tom no se arrepentía de ese intercambio de amor mal enfocado de ambos. Que en su momento había sido un alivio y había servido fielmente a su propósito por experimentar y conocer un poco más. Y era uno de los mayores secretos de Tom, con su padre como policía y él siendo menor de edad.

La fantasía de haber sido follado por el amigo de papá, volviéndose toda una realidad.

Todo había acabado demasiado pronto con la llegada del buen Tom, el correcto, el que era inglés y había terminado en ese pueblo impartiendo la clase de literatura para los últimos grados de preparatoria.

Tom, quien tenía quince y medio para esas fechas vio como el gran hombre que podría tener su propio programa de supervivencia en Discovery Chanel, caía irremediablemente ante la sonrisa de Thomas Hiddleston, así que lo había dejado libre, no iba interponerse en cosas como esa.

Chris había besado su frente cariñosamente a compensación, y eso le hizo sentirse todo lo bien que pudo con el rompimiento metafórico de una relación que nunca existió.

Ha pasado casi un año desde eso, pero a Tom le da nostalgia cuando pasa por el lugar en la Pick up del 89 que ha recibido para su cumpleaños número 16. Papá tiene doble turno el día de hoy y Haz se ha marchado con Tian al club de natación, como el ritual de los viernes por la tarde lo indica.

Así que se ve a sí mismo yendo con la única persona del pueblo que le ha pillado in fraganti en sus anhelos amorosos y se ha burlado de ello, porque “Chico, la vida es así de mierda en ocasiones, solo tienes que pensar la forma correcta para ser tu quien la cojas y no ella a ti” que Robert solía decir usualmente mientras tenía una pieza de metal entre sus manos, su piel plagada de sudor y el eco de AC/DC resonando en las paredes.

Se estaciona justo cuando el Sheriff va saliendo, así que es normal verle tomar de la cintura a Robert, alzarlo solo un par de centímetros del suelo para darle un beso. Ellos parecen una esas viejas parejas de casados que no pueden dejar de buscarse a pesar de los años, como una extraña necesidad que nadie externo entendería. Tom se pegunta si así se verán papá y él, buscándose a través de largas distancias con la mirada e incapaz de estar demasiado tiempo separados.

El Sheriff repara en su presencia cuando da un brinco de la camioneta, Tom se ve pequeño dentro de la cabina y tiene que usar el escalón con el que la Pick up cuenta y que Ryan ha osado llamar pedestal de princesa.

—Tommy —. Chris dice, su sonrisa de modelo profesional y sus enormes ojos de azul mar. Tom hace una mueca ante el diminutivo, que debería molestarle pero que en el Sheriff suena natural, una alegoría de tono paternal que ahora es incapaz de escuchar de parte de Ryan sin sentir la necesidad de correr hacia él con malas intenciones.

—Buenas tardes Sheriff —. Tom dice, todo buenos modales y ojos avellana ligeramente caídos, Robert solo bufa tras de él.

—Puedes llamarlo por su nombre chico, que aún no termina su hora del almuerzo, así que no está en labores —. Robert lleva su mano al bolsillo trasero para sacar un cigarrillo, Chris entrecierra los ojos —Oh por todos los dioses, es solo uno y he esperado hasta después de que me besaras para no tener que oír tus quejas.

—Olerás, aun así. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es sacar el aroma del humo de la ropa? Es por eso que tengo que separar la tuya de la mía y tardo más tiempo.

—Bien, bien, Danny boy —. Robert dice fastidiado, devolviendo su cigarrillo a la cajita de metal. Chris estira su mano —. No es enserio —. Le susurra al rubio que solo se encoge de hombros, Robert quiere golpearlo. Deja caer la caja sobre la palma abierta de Chris y se cruza de brazos —. Estas usando tu autoridad de sheriff en esta cosa y es altamente desagradable.

—No, lo que hago es preservar unos años más de vida junto a ti —. Chris le sonríe, guardándose la cajetilla y Robert aprieta los labios sintiendo las mejillas arder —. Bien, ya tengo que regresar a la estación. Le diré a tu padre que pasaras la tarde en el taller de Robert —. Dice el rubio, su rostro enfocando a Tom que solo asiente silenciosamente.

Chris se monta a su Jeep y se pierde por la segunda avenida demasiado rápido para el gusto de Robert. Robert que gira a mirarlo como si lo estuviese estudiando.

—Tú has follado chico —. Robert dice con calma, una pequeña sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de sus labios. Tom da un respingo como un sucio sospechoso siendo atrapado en el acto.

—Yo no…

—Venga Tom, que nos conocemos, te he mirado desde que llegaste aquí, flaco y sucio con Ryan que no sabía que hacer contigo, un niño genio que había sido abandonado en el pueblo como un gatito, así que no subestimes mis propias teorías sobre ti siendo un completo dolor en el culo no solo para tu padre si no para todos nosotros. Además, sueles hacer eso con tus pies cuando has follado.

“Hacer que exactamente” quiere decir Tom, cuando Robert junta los propios, talón con talón y su espalda se curvea un poco.

—Te paras como si doliera, como si te hubiesen reventado el culo y no a nalgadas exactamente chico, así que o te han follado hasta el amanecer o has optado por recibir a un virgen de la escuela que no sabe si le van las pollas o las chicas.

—Chris no suele regañarte por hablarme así.

—¿Como? ¿Con la verdad? De hecho, Chris tiene en alta estima mi gran boca Tom.

Tom solo junta las cejas antes de negar y soltar una risa. Robert hace un ademan con su mano.

—Solo ven aquí, las nuevas piezas para la maquina me han llegado hoy y necesito una mano sino quiero tener Clark metido aquí cuando el turno del sheriff termine.

Tom ríe con más fuerza esta vez, para nadie es secreto la adoración que Clark Gregg siente por Chris desde cuarto grado. Lo llama su héroe personal y eso perturba más a Robert de lo que generalmente deja ver con sus ojos en blanco y sus suspiros.

Clark había estado lejos cuando Tom era un niño, demasiado ocupado trabajando en el servicio gubernamental de seguridad para poder aspirar a tener una base permanente en ese pueblito rodeado por el bosque, todo para poder permanecer junto a Chris quien había optado por la escuela policiaca e incluso había sido guardabosques un par de años. Esas cosas están en la sangre, es lo que Tom piensa cuando recuerda que su padre sigue usando su collar de placas de identificación que le ha dado la militarizada.

“Puedes ser lo que tú quieras Tom” le había dicho Ryan en sexto grado, cuando el momento de hacer el examen vocacional había llegado y las estadísticas indicaban que Tom podría aplicar a Princeton, a la Franklin y al MIT. Pero ninguna le daba para tener una vocación de policía y eso dolía. Hasta que veía a Robert trabajando con sistemas integrados de engranajes y mejorando su I Pod solo por diversión.

Tom, ante todo, ante las recomendaciones y el dinero que su padre guarda en el banco para su universidad quiere realmente una sola cosa.

No separarse de papá.

—Hey chico, necesito tus pequeñas manitas de princesa por aquí —. Robert le llama, cuando nota como es que Tom mira a un punto fijo perdido. Sacude su cabeza y corre torpemente hacia él —. Bien, sostén esta llave mientras yo mantengo abierta la placa, tienes que encajar los polos magnéticos —. Tom asiente tomando la pequeña herramienta y deslizando su brazo delgado sin mayor problema. Robert lo mira atentamente, sus ojos enfocados en cada vuelta que dan los polos hasta atraerse automáticamente, una pequeña sonrisa naciéndole desde los ojos, pequeñas arruguitas a su alrededor — Oye chico.

Tom le mira, girando solo unos centímetros su cabeza, están cerca, muy cerca. Tom casi siente como la barba de Robert le pica en las mejillas.

—Sabes que estoy aquí, aunque sea un desastre con esas cosas de abrir el corazón y las cursilerías baratas, ¿cierto?

Tom asiente despacio sin comprender, porque realmente no siente como que algo este mal, pero Robert sí que puede hacerlo, saborear el cambio casi como una abofeteada a su sensibilidad, Tom apesta a Ryan de la única manera que se podría cuando se ha dormido con alguien y teme que tal vez las cosas entre ellos se hayan salido un poco de contexto. Pero se lo guarda, con la costumbre de mantener sus sospechas solo para él, porque no tiene información suficiente para proceder, pero el instinto de presionar se le eleva.

Algo hace click dentro de las placas y el momento se va, queda solo como la ilusión de un acertijo al que se le ha terminado el tiempo para resolver. Robert lo almacena, de igual forma en su cabeza, para analizarlo después, cuando Tom no esté casi pegado a él y la felicidad que irradie no le atrofie la calidad para deducir.

…

…

…

Tom tiene lagrimas alrededor de los ojos, pero se mantiene quieto, respirando precariamente por la nariz. Esta de rodillas sobre la nueva alfombra que Ryan le ha comprado en la Home Depto. de un rosa fucsia que le brilla en las pupilas pero que le provoca cosquillas ante su piel desnuda, tiene las manos fuertemente sujetas a los muslos de papá que continua con su uniforme de pantalón caqui y camisa gris, la insignia de St Louis bordada en su manga izquierda y su plaquita dorada grabada con su nombre, tiene los primeros dos botones desabrochados y la pretina de su pantalón apenas y si esta vierta para recibir la boca de Tom. Tom que se empuja un poco más hacia enfrente, relajando la garganta y haciendo un sonido ahogado.

Ha estado practicando con uno de los dilos que Haz le consiguiera a través de su hermana, ese que parece un ser galáctico lleno de estrellas y nebulosos, pero que se le hace tan bonito que lo usa más como un decorativo que para prepararse para recibir a Ryan por las noches.

Porque ahora tienen su propia rutina que Tom ha adoptado a las primeras de cambios, pasando sus horas de entrenamiento en gimnasia para la mañana antes de la escuela y así tener el suficiente tiempo para regresar a casa después del trabajo en el taller y hacer la cena y su tarea.

Tom podría actuar como en esas comedias japonesas donde la esposa usa un delantal de holanes y recibe a su marido en la puerta, un cucharon en la mano y un vestido que apenas le llega por debajo de las nalgas.

“Bienvenido, la cena estará lista en un momento ¿Quieres tomar un baño primero, o quizás me quieras a mí?” mientras sonríe tan encantador como siempre. Pero no lo hace, porque entonces dejaría de ser Tom y Ryan lo odiaría. Así que se limita hacer espagueti para la cena y tener las cervezas frías. No usa un delantal, pero en cambio usa su short deportivo más corto y una camiseta sin mangas, va descalzo por la casa y se ha dejado crecer un poco el cabello, solo para que papá tenga de donde tomarlo cuando lo tiene en cuatro sobre la cama.

Y justo como ese momento, en donde le acuna la mejilla con una mano y jala su cabello hacia él para que su polla termine por entrar completamente, sus testículos pesados descansándole en el mentón a Tom.

—Te ves preciosa princesa —. Ryan dice desde arriba, su mirada fija sobre los labios rosas alrededor de la base de su pene, lagrimas deslizándose por la mejilla de Tom mientras aprieta sus piernas.

Y es tan bello, poniendo todo su empeño en resistir, para que su garganta no tenga un mal reflejo que le obligue a separarse de papá.

Y se mantienen así, unidos de esa extraña forma en la que siempre han sucedidos las cosas entre ellos, Ryan no empuja, Tom no se presiona, pero sucede, con el calor de la boquita de Tom y la excitación enviándole espasmos en el bajo vientre

Tom siente el líquido caliente deslizándose con pasmosa facilidad por su garganta, y comienza a tragar, separándose un poco, su lengua enrollándose hacia atrás, para no desperdiciar ni una sola gota mientras sus labios se presionan contra la cabeza del pene de papá, succionado un poco más.

Ryan no ha dejado de acariciarle la cabeza.

—¿Suficiente ración de leche lindura? —. Ryan pregunta, mirándole caer con lentitud sobre su trasero, ojos cerrados y labios brillantes, Tom se limpia el residuo con su dedo y lo chupo con glotonería, Ryan solo enancha su sonrisa.

—Sí, papá —. Dice satisfecho Tom, una mano sobre su pancita y su rostro sonrosado por el esfuerzo de mantenerse quieto para él.

—Bien, hora de cenar. —. Anuncia, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a incorporarse, Tom se ajusta el short sobre su propia erección rebotándole contra el vientre, Ryan lo nota y le da un beso cariñoso en la frente —. Papá se encargará después de ti cariño —. Promete.

Y a Tom le basta, porque todas las promesas de papá son como mandas sagradas, algo que eventualmente ocurrirá. Así que asiente, respirando profundo y corriendo hacia la cocina para calentar los macarrones con queso y poner la mesa.

Porque ese es su tiempo juntos, ahí, en St Louis, con papá bebiendo de su botella mientras él cuenta su día en la escuela, su pequeña familia, su mundo entero.

Tom no tiene nada que temer.

…

…

…

 


End file.
